The present invention relates to garbage disposal assemblies and more particularly pertains to a table mounted trash sorting system having multiple uses including but not limiting to restaurants, lounges and/or cafeterias.
The use of trash disposal assemblies are known in the prior art generally speaking are comprised of containers having lids and/or other structural features for use separate and apart from a dining table. In many fast food outlets, currently large amounts of trash and garbage are generated because of the disposable plates, napkins, cutlery, packaging materials and other paper and plastic products that are used for packaging and presenting food stuff. Typically in these restaurants, garbage containers are located in multiple locations through out the restaurant for the disposal of garbage, either by staff working at the facility and/or by the customers themselves. The problem encountered with this type of trash removal is that presently recycling programs are in effect in many parts of the country and normally glass, metal containers, plastic products and paper products are separated into separate categories in order to facilitate recycling of these materials. Currently in fast food outlets, recycling is not encouraged because of the method of trash disposal.
The present invention is a table incorporating multiple trash disposal containers which are engineered directly in the table for immediate use by the customers when the trash is generated.
A number of prior art devices have been patented, however none address the issue of recycling and the sorting of materials into various categories.
Some of the prior art patents are for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,047 by Macnamar issued Nov. 28, 2000, another example would be U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,359 by Polires issued Aug. 6, 1996. Other examples are U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,714 by Struck issued Mar. 20, 1984 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,882 by Merrick issued Jan. 23, 1968.
None of these tables run themselves for a practical use within high volume fast food type restaurants where a large amount of trash of various types are generated.
Therefore, there is a need for a table which can quickly and efficiently remove trash from a table and at the same time sort it into various categories for facilitating of recycling.
The present invention a waste sorting table comprises:
a) a frame including a means for storing and sorting waste into distinct groupings within said frame;
b) a table top mounted onto said frame including waste receptacles defined in said table top for receiving waste there through;
c) waste enclosing means for holding said waste together and facilitating removal from said frame; and
d) legs attached to said frame for supporting said frame.
Preferably wherein said storing means including receiving tubes for receiving waste therein.
Preferably wherein said frame including hollow support columns the interior of the support columns defining said receiving tubes, said columns for supporting said table top and receiving waste therein.
Preferably wherein said support columns include access doors for removal of said waste from said receiving tubes.
Preferably wherein said enclosing means includes plastic garbage bags dimensioned to line the interior of said receiving tubes.
In an alternate embodiment the present invention a collapsible waste sorting table comprises:
a) a frame including a means for storing and sorting waste into distinct groupings within said frame;
b) a table top detachably mounted onto said frame including waste receptacles defined in said table top for receiving waste there through;
c) waste enclosing means for holding said waste together and facilitating removal from said frame.
d) legs detachably mounted to said frame for supporting said frame.
In an alternate embodiment the present invention a moveable waste sorting table comprises:
a) a frame including a means for storing and sorting waste into distinct groupings within said frame;
b) a top mounted onto said frame including waste receptacles defined in said table top for receiving waste there through;
c) waste enclosing means for holding said waste together and facilitating removal from said frame.
d) wheels mounted to said frame for rollably supporting said frame.